Her Personal Jareth
by verbal acuity
Summary: EliClare - Clare's parents aren't home for the night... so Eli brings over a movie! Fluff ensues - oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, the movie Labyrinth, the quotes from Labyrinth, or the song lyrics. Hmph.

So. This is kinda-sorta for Aradiea. But I don't wanna say that because I'm afraid that she won't like this. So. It's only for her if she LIKES this story. If she doesn't like it, then this is just me being bored, as usual. Yup. I love David Bowie. ;D

* * *

+ **Her Personal Jareth** +

**eli-gold49**: hey blue eyes

I smiled as the IM window popped up on my laptop. Eli always managed to make me stop what I'm doing and just _smile_. I typed back a quick response.

**clare-e23**: hey procrastinator

The response was instant.

**eli-gold49**: ouch! calling me a slacker, goody two-shoes?

**clare-e23**: hm... i don't know - maybe

I couldn't help laughing- he always does this to me- he brings out a different side of me.

**eli-gold49**: all jokes aside, what are you up to?

**clare-e23**: being a goody two-shoes =P what about you?

**eli-gold49**: being a procrastinator. wanna help?

I couldn't help the nervousness at that last IM. 'Wanna help' with what? Honestly, I'm a little worried. I hadn't realized that a few minutes had gone by until my laptop beeped at me.

**eli-gold49**: heart failure, edwards? i don't have all day.

I steadied my breathing and typed back:

**clare-e23**: what do you need help with, goldsworthy?

If he can use my last name, I can use his.

**eli-gold49**: your parents home?

What did that have to do with anything?

**clare-e23**: no, they went away for the evening. won't be back until tomorrow night, why?

_eli-gold49 has just signed off._

...What did I just agree to?

* * *

I waited anxiously in my living room, somehow knowing that Eli Goldsworthy would show up soon. The bad thing was, I wanted him here, but the other part of me that knew he wasn't allowed was successfully bopping the bad part of my mind on the head. _Lock the door_. I should have... but I didn't.

_Knock, knock._

My heart sunk. He's really here...

Cautiously I made my way to the door and slowly pulled it open. I was greeted by his smirking face. "Eli," I said, but didn't move to let him in. He pushed the door a little, smirk still in place. I took a step back and he squeezed into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, _girlfriend_," he teased and I blushed. "Hope you didn't have any plans tonight _because_..." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out some kind of DVD case. I raised an eyebrow in question. "It's movie night."

"And just what movie are we going to be watching, _boyfriend_?" Please don't be a horror movie. He shrugged and showed me the case. My eyes widened and his smirk grew. "_Labyrinth_!" it was more an exclaimation than a question. Davie Bowie is one of my guilty pleasures!

...Not that Eli needs to know that. He won't put the movie on if he knew I'd be swooning the whole time.

"We don't have to watch it if you don't _want_..."

He started to put the case away but I grabbed his hand. "No, no. I want to watch it," I said, a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow but nodded, walking over to my DVD player. He popped the DVD in and grabbed the remote, plopping down onto the loveseat. He patted the spot next to him, looking right through me with those amazing eyes. I forced myself to breathe properly. "I'll, uh, just make popcorn real quick," I said, running out of the room as fast as possible.

Taking the microwavable bag out of the plastic, I put it in the microwave and set it to 3:45 and just listened to the slow popping quicken until it slowed down and the microwave beeped. My breathing still wasn't normal- he did that to me, God only knows why- and I poured the popcorn into a lap-friendly bowl and made my way back into the living room. His eyes were fixated on the title screen.

"Got a crush on Sarah?" I asked as I settled myself next to him on the loveseat. He focused back on me and smirked.

"She's not really my _type_."

"Oh?" I asked, feigning innocence and confusion. "Then who, may I ask, _is_ Eli Goldsworthy's type?"

He didn't answer, instead just kissed me, stealing my breath away all over again. I sighed into the kiss and he deepened it for a split-second, then pulled back. My face was probably beet red. "Who do you think?"

I gave him a smirk of my own. "Hmm...I think Hoggle is more your type."

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed the bowl from my lap, set it safely on the floor and then tackled me to the couch, tickling me. "Would I do this to _Hoggle_?"

I wasn't going to let him win. "Yes!"

He tickled me more and tears were flowing freely from my eyes. He took pity on me and finished with a chaste kiss. "Would I kiss Hoggle?" he asked softly.

I thought about saying yes, but that kiss was just too sweet. "No," I said quietly and the smile I got in return was blinding.

"Okay, Edwards," he helped me up, "let's watch the movie."

* * *

I was surprised to find out that Eli had every single line Jareth the Goblin King said memorized- he recited everything word for word as that godly man spoke and I swear, I fell even harder for Eli. He can recite me Jareth's words any time...

And, he surprised me even more when he _sang along_. Eli's voice... he can sing me to sleep with the words of the beautiful David Bowie and I will never have a nightmare again. Eli Goldsworthy was an amazing boy, and I am so glad he's mine.

To be honest, when Jareth sings 'Within You' to Sarah... that has to be my favorite part of the movie. It's so heartbreaking, knowing he loves her so much, and he did all of this _for her_ and she just writes him off...

As usual, Eli sang along, "_How you've turned my world, you precious thing_..." I took one look at Eli from the corner of my eye and saw that his bright green eyes were looking right at me. I blushed and tried to focus back on the movie. His cool fingers grasped my chin. "_You starve and near exhaust me_..." I tried to look away, but he held firm. "_Everything I've done, I've done for you_..." With every line, he inched closer and closer to me, and my breathing picked up, my heartrate increasing with every breath I took. "_I move the stars for no one!_" His voice was just as heartbreaking as Jareth's and I wanted so bad to kiss him. "_You've run so long, you've run so far!_"

"Eli..." I whispered, never looking away.

"_Your eyes can be so cruel_..." He moved impossibly closer. "_Just as I can be so cruel_..." I could feel his breath now, and I almost gasped. "_Though I do believe in you_..." I was almost broken from my trance when I heard Sarah yell, 'Toby!' but he pulled me back in. "_Yes I do!_" His lips were so close I could taste them. Eli, please... "_Live without the sunlight_," he whispered, lips just grazing mine. "_Love without your heartbeat_..." he pulled back a centimetre but it felt like a mile. "_I... I, I can't live... within you_..."

I couldn't focus on the movie anymore, I can barely take my eyes from Eli's! He cast some sort of spell and I was locked in his eyes. I could faintly hear Sarah yelling on the television screen, and the epic '80s music, but I didn't care. Eli could see into my soul right now... and I could see right back into his.

"Give me the child." I didn't realize that I'd actually said it along with Sarah until a smirk spread right back across his face.

"Clare, beware," he used my name instead of Sarah's, and I almost gasped. "I have been generous, up until now. I can be cruel."

"Generous..." I shot back sarcastically. "What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything!" his tone rose as did Jareth's. "Everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I _was_ frightening." Lord forgive me, but Eli using this tone made me think very unholy things. "I have re-ordered time. I have turned the world _upside down_ and I have done it all for _you_!" His voice lowered to say, "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations... isn't that generous?"

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered..." my voice was as quiet, yet firm as Sarah's. "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City." Their footsteps echoed from the speakers but I barely noticed. His eyes were piercing through me. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my king-"

"Stop!" Eli echoed Jareth's voice. "Wait. Look Clare," his voice was quiet again, almost pleading, and oh Lord I would have given in right there, had I been Sarah... "Look what I am offering... Your dreams."

"And my kingdom as great," I started again, back in Sarah-Mode.

"I ask for so little," he said, and the pleading was back, yet he was more demanding than before. "Just let me rule you... and you can have _everything_ that you want." A slow, small smile spread across Eli's face and, oh God, I wanted to kiss him.

"My kingdom as great... damn!" Sorry Lord, I am only acting. I'll pray more than usual tonight... "I can never remember that line." But I knew the line. I knew every line in this movie.

Eli tried to break me away from letting Sarah remember. "Just fear me," he said, voice getting only a little louder. "Love me... Do as I say and I will be your slave." My heartrate sped up, wishing that it was really Eli saying that to me, really Eli telling me to fear him, to love him... because Lord knows I already do.

I ignored him, "And my kingdom as great..." It was a whisper. "And my kingdom as great," louder now. Silence. I counted the seconds it took her to finally say it- eight- and said it along with Sarah, my voice as firm as hers. "You have no power over me." But how wrong that statement was, having to say it to _Eli_, because this boy does have power over me. He has complete control over me, and there's nothing I can do about it.

Instead of the same affect that line had on the movie, his lips crashed against mine and I found myself crushed inbetween him and the couch, our lips moving together feverishly, lovingly, fervently. And forgive me Lord, but I've been waiting for this the whole movie- I've been waiting since before he even stepped into my house.

Eli Goldsworthy was my own personal Jareth.

* * *

Whoa. Random much? xD Reviews make my batteries charge faster.


End file.
